This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Background: The surgery facilities provide support for all research projects requiring major survival surgery as a component of the research. Methods: Surgery is performed in either of two surgery rooms in the surgical facility. The facility is under the direct supervision of a veterinarian, who is assisted by the surgery supervisor and two surgery technicians. Procedures performed are those approved by the IACUC or for medical management of non-research animals. Veterinarians provide support to new investigators performing surgical procedures until the investigator becomes competent in the specific techniques. Trained veterinary technicians are present during every surgical procedure. Currently, all surgical procedures performed at the TNPRC involve a veterinarian. Results/Discussion: In 2009, 122 major survival surgeries, 88 minor surgeries, and 1085 endoscopic procedures were performed in support of research or clinical care.